All I Want For Christmas Is You
by praesul femella
Summary: I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just wanna see my babyStanding right outside my door


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You", sung by Mariah Carey. A/N: This fic is dedicated to two of my best buds, Val and Amy, who always seem to be humming this song….

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_I don't care about the presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

**_I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you_**

James Potter lay sullenly on his bed. Tomorrow would be his last Christmas at Hogwarts, and he doubted he'd even get to enjoy it. Everyone had gone home for the holidays; it seemed, with the exception of his best friend, Sirius Black. It was gloomy, and dark outside, and while there was snow on the ground, it was slightly melted, and more than a little bit slushy.

But James didn't really care about all that. So what if he couldn't go home this year? It's not like he hadn't done it before. And it didn't matter that it was his last Christmas at Hogwarts either, because all the students in his year were experiencing the 'last-year blues' as Remus had dubbed them, in some form. Even Sirius, who normally was overjoyed by Christmas, especially since he didn't have to go home to his parents, was a little subdued.

No, James was upset because this Christmas was his _last_ _chance_ to catch Lily Evans, his long-time crush underneath the mistletoe. Even though James had mellowed out and grown up over the summer, Lily didn't seem to trust him, and James was _sure_ that the only way he would ever get to kiss her was if he caught her underneath the plant. Peter had pointed out that there was always New Years, and that he could kiss her at midnight, but James figured that Lily was smart enough to avoid him then.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_There is just one thing I need_**

**_And I don't care about the presents_**

**_Underneath the Christmas tree_**

James didn't care about the pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree in the Common Room, which lay waiting for him to open in the morning. Sirius had already gone through them all (as he did with all of the Marauders' presents) and announced what each wrapped box contained. According to him, James had gotten mostly books and sweaters, with the occasional chocolates. Sighing, James turned and sat up, before heading down the stairs. Sirius was waiting for him in the Common Room, James' invisibility cloak draped over his arm.

"Want to go raid the kitchens?" He asked, looking desperately like he would rather go alone, but felt guilty that James had stumbled upon him. James eyed him suspiciously; Sirius had been acting rather odd the past month—he would often disappear for hours at a time, coming back looking extremely guilty, or satisfied, and he kept giving James these annoying little 'I know something you don't know' looks every so often.

Opting not to be bombarded with puddings and cakes by the House-elves, James declined, and sat on a couch by the fire, pulling a large blanket up over his shoulders, and bringing his feet up onto the couch.

**_I don't need to hang my stocking_**

**_There upon the fireplace_**

**_Santa Claus won't make me happy_**

**_With a toy on Christmas day_**

There were no stockings hung over the fireplace. James used to find it odd, especially since Christmas was such a huge thing at Hogwarts, but as he got older, he decided that it must be because the hearth wasn't large enough to hang a stocking for each and every Gryffindor. In previous years, Peter had insisted on hanging their own stockings by their window to make up for it, but that was when he still believed in Santa Clause. Peter stopped making them hang their stocking after Third Year.

What had always surprised James, however, was that for the three years their stockings had been hung, when they woke up on Christmas, there was always a little toy for them inside. They were always fun little inexpensive trinkets, like a Sneak-O-Scope, or a deck of Exploding Snap cards. James had always missed waking up to them, but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't really think he needed toys for Christmas this year.

**_I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you_**

What really got to James was when people asked him what he wanted for Christmas. The way he thought about it was, if you had to ask, then you really shouldn't be buying a present for that person in the first place, as it was likely they weren't getting you anything. Sirius called James a cynic, and said that he was a right old Scrooge. Before James could reply with a benevolent "Bah! Humbug!" Remus had but in, and told Sirius with a sneaky grin that the only reason James was so derisive, was that he was "frustrated". James threw a pillow at Remus for that remark.

But in reality, James hated being asked that dreaded question because he never knew how to answer. The one thing he _truly_ wanted, couldn't be given as a gift, because what he wanted wasn't an it, it was a _she_.

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas_**

**_I won't even wish for snow_**

**_And I, I just wanna keep on waiting_**

**_Underneath the mistletoe_**

And so that was how James came to the conclusion that he needed to catch Lily underneath the mistletoe. When they had decorated the Common Room for the holiday (as it was one of their many duties as Head Boy and Girl), he had taken the responsibility of hanging the mistletoe, and strategically placed them in places that would make it easier for him. But, alas, James' wish had yet to come true, as Lily had been avoiding him lately. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't done anything particularly nasty to Snape or any other student in over six months. But about two months ago, she started to get really nervous around him and was always flushed and stuttering. When James mentioned it to Remus, he slapped him upside the head and called him a dolt who didn't deserve Lily if he couldn't recognize what was going on.

**_I won't make a list and send it_**

**_To the North Pole for St. Nick_**

**_I won't even stay awake_**

**_To hear those magic reindeer click_**

Dumbledore had wanted all the Prefects to make a Christmas Wish List at the last meeting. He said it was to get them into the holiday spirit. Normally James would have grinned and humored the old man, but this year, James had a feeling that sending a list of presents to 'Santa' just wouldn't satisfy him. Instead he wrote him a simple letter. "Dear Santa, All I want for Christmas is a kiss from Lily Evans, Sincerely, James Potter, who has been a very good boy this year." The headmaster had winked at James when he handed him the folded note, and placed it in a separate pocket from all the rest. Slowly James began to fall asleep. He had stopped staying up all night, waiting for Santa years ago. Occasionally, he would wake up in the middle of the night, straining his ears to hear the snort of a reindeer, but he slept soundly tonight.

**_Cause I just want you here tonight_**

**_Holding onto me so tight_**

**_What more can I do_**

**_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_**

**_All the lights are shining_**

**_So brightly everywhere_**

**_And the sound of childrens'_**

**_Laughter fills the air_**

James awoke the next morning with a bright light shining in his eye, and a crick in his neck. Rubbing it he scolded himself for falling asleep on the couch. He lie there awhile, waiting for the younger kids who stayed behind to come bounding down the stairs, and tear into the presents. It wasn't long until someone came, but it wasn't any child. James really should have known that Sirius would be the first to the tree. Soon after everyone had joined him, and the Common Room, which had been strangely quiet all throughout the break, was filled with noise. James noticed that Sirius hadn't gotten him anything. It was all rather odd.

**_And everyone is singing_**

**_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_**

**_Santa won't you bring me_**

**_The one I really need_**

**_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_**

After the presents were all opened, everyone headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the room, directing a small group of students who were singing Christmas songs. Sirius, who normally ruined the concert by singing along, and butchering the music, was distracted, searching the room for someone, so James allowed himself to lean back and enjoy the choral group sing.

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

**_This is all I'm asking for_**

**_I just wanna see my baby_**

**_Standing right outside my door_**

When the choir finished singing, the hush that had filled the hall disappeared, and yet again, the room was overflowing with the chatter of children comparing their gifts. Suddenly the doors slammed open, and walked Lily. Sirius grinned, and walked over to her and handed her a little box, then placed a big fat bow on her head. He nodded to her, and she began to walk towards James.

The hall was completely silent, her steps echoing off the walls. She looked rater nervous, her eyes were trained on the floor, and she seemed to be mumbling to herself.

**_I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you could ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_**

"Lily? Are you alright?" He asked, she didn't look well at all. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and sat beside him. James looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything. He really wished people would stop staring—it was rather uncomfortable. And the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was scaring him slightly. "I—I have Sirius' gift for you." She said, and handed him the envelope along with the box. He opened it slowly; one can never be too sure when it comes to presents from Sirius. Inside, wrapped in red and green tissue paper, lay mistletoe. Confused, he looked over at Sirius, who grinned and shook his head. "I don't understand. If I wanted mistletoe, I could just get some from the Common Room…" Lily almost laughed at that. James was glad; she was beginning to look like she was going to puke. "No, James," she said, taking the mistletoe out of his hands. "The mistletoe isn't your present. _I_ am." With that, she held the mistletoe over their heads, and kissed him.

**_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_**

****

****

A/N: I got inspired to write this fic at 10 o'clock on Thursday night, so it was a little rushed. I hope it's not too fluffy! Please review!


End file.
